Can Gingers be Angels?
by fritz-writes
Summary: Elsanna Preschool AU Anna was so ready for her first day of preschool. As the teacher this time around. She had prepared for this day all through college, but none of that prepared her for Elsa. The "hot mom" she fell hard for. Elsa, though she looks perfect outside, has many problems inside. Single mom, works two jobs, and has some problems with herself. Maybe Anna can help...
1. Chapter 1

AUTHOR::: Hey there! So this is my second story. It is Elsanna but you probably already knew that. Anyway, so i go this idea from a picture I saw. It was a fanart thing that icest_in_arendelle (on instagram) posted and they had said that a fanfiction of it would be cute. So i decided they were right and here we are! Hope you enjoy it!

Warnings- There will be more mature themes in later chapters including SELF HARM. so if that makes you uncomfortable, please just be aware

* * *

Preschool 1

Anna was nervous. More nervous than she really should have been. It was her first day of preschool. Well, as the teacher this time, not as a student. She was done being a student forever now, though she still didn't know how she managed to make it through college. But all that mattered now was that she was here in her very own classroom, living the dream. Or somewhat at least.

She had dressed and redressed about a hundred times that morning, even though she had pre-planned her outfit the night before; she just couldn't decide what to wear. She didn't want to dress too casual and look sloppy, but then, she couldn't dress too formal and seem pretentious or anything. Not to mention, it was preschool for god sakes, she didn't really have to impress to many people. The kids could care less what she wore and the parents… well it was better if she didn't look too flattering because some of those middle aged dads (and sometimes moms) who weren't getting any would get a bit _too_ friendly.

After much debate, she ran out of her house in tight blue jeans and a light green blouse, only one minute behind schedule.

* * *

As soon as Anna stepped into her classroom, she felt the jitters building up. She plopped down into her desk chair and closed her eyes, mentally prepping herself for the day ahead. It wasn't that she was unprepared, because she was, if anything, over prepared.

She had gone over her plans with Kristoff at least fifty times to make sure they were absolutely perfect and Kristoff had been more than happy to help. Anna took a moment to thank the heavens for giving her such a good friend like Kris. Making sparkly paper dolphins for several hours was not for the faint of heart.

"Come on Anna. Focus. You can do this. Today will be easy, just follow the plans. Its just arts and crafts for now anyway, later are the harder stuff, but there are so many fun topics! Alphabet, numbers, animals- wait… I'm rambling to myself again."

She shook her head, blushing as the door opened up and the first child walked in with their parents. '_Alright Anna, this is it. Your day begins now. Don't screw this up…'_

She stood up and introduced herself as more and more parents came and dropped off their children. The day was already turning out somewhat successful, as only one child seemed to have separation issues with their parents. Though the child was crying now, Anna new by the end of the day, she would have the kids laughing and having fun. Or at least she hoped; the sniffling of that one kid was getting a bit annoying.

8 o'clock sharp rolled around quickly and it was time for the first day to begin. Anna took a head count of her kids, seeing how many were there. "Hmm only one missing. Pretty good for the first day…. Alright class, Welcome to your first day!" she walked up to the front of the room, smiling brightly to the room of wide eyes staring at her. "My name is Miss Anna, or you can call me Miss A. Now, why don't I get to know all of your names and then we can start this wonderful year!"

* * *

"Olaf please hurry up! We are already so late for the first day, come on!"

A small brown haired boy with bright blue eyes and chubby cheeks ran across the parking lot towards a woman walking her dog. "Mommy look! A doggie!"

The frazzled blonde ran after the child, grabbing his hand. "Olaf, remember what I said about running off like that? Especially in a busy parking lot! You could have been hit! No more running away please. You gave mommy a heart attack." She sighed in frustration, running a hand through her messy blonde hair.

The small boy sniffled, with small tears gathering in the corners of his big blue eyes. "I'm sorry mommy, I wont do it again. I don't like when you are mad."

Elsa smiled warmly at the young boy, kneeling down next to him. Seeing Olaf get sad always broke her heart. "Hey, I'm not mad at you, mommy is just stressed out today. Just like you don't like when I am mad, I don't like when you are sad. So, when I get back from work to pick you up, we will go to the pet store and you can look at the puppies. Maybe Mr. Bergsen will let you hold one too. Does that sound good?"

The little boy's face lit up with a wide grin and he shook his head vigorously in approval, his fluffy brown hair bouncing on his head.

"Good, now lets go in and get you to class finally." She held Olaf's hand in her own, leaning down a bit so the smaller boy didn't have to stretch to hold his mothers hand.

* * *

Anna looked up at the clock, and only a half hour had gone by. She had acquainted herself with all of the students and all of the kids had gotten to know each other a bit, just to try and make everyone a bit more comfortable in this new environment, especially since they would be there almost every day.

"Alright guys and girls, everybody grab a seat around a table! Its time to start the arts and- woah…"

The door opened and Anna's eyes immediately fell upon the woman who walked in. Her blonde hair was in a loose braid on her shoulder, all mussed and yet still managing to look classy. She wore black jeans and a dark blue V-neck, both articles complimenting her figure well to say the least.

The woman smiled nervously and spoke. "Sorry, I know we are late, but things were kind of frantic this morning. It won't happen again."

_'Man, even her voice is perfect, so silky and pleasant to just listen to…'_ Anna could feel her cheeks burning, all the way to her ears. She hadn't even realized she had been still and silent until her conscience spoke. _'Ummm Anna? Your gay is showing a little… GET IT TOGETHER!'_

The redhead shook herself out of her stupor and walked over to greet the woman and her child. "Hi there! I am An- Miss Anna, and I will be your son's teacher this year. Its uhh nice to meet you." She stuck out her hand out to shake the other woman's, blushing as she took notice of how soft the blonde's skin was.

"My name is Elsa, and this is Olaf, my son. Again I am terribly sorry about being so late, everything has just been so crazy lately."

Anna shook her head, waving off the apology. "Oh don't worry about it! It's totally fine. I completely understand, I mean, we all can't be punctual all the time. I'm the teacher and I was almost late, so I don't even have a right to chastise you."

Elsa giggled softly, covering her mouth as she did so, making the redhead nearly swoon.

Anna shook her head again and turned her attention to the small boy holding Elsa's hand. "Hello Olaf! Are you ready to have some fun?" The brown haired boy laughed and shook his head. "Great! Then come on in and find a seat! We are going to have loads of fun today!" Anna stood up, and waited for the boy, but he shook his head.

"Wait Miss Anna! I almost forgot! He tugged on Elsa's shirt and the blonde knelt down next to him. "What is it Olaf?"

He beamed and pressed a quick kiss to his mother's cheek. "Goodbye Mommy, have fun at work!"

Elsa smiled back at Olaf and ruffled his hair. "Of course my little prince. I will have a wonderful day."

Anna watched the blonde woman leave with a smile on her face. _'That was absolutely adorable.'_ She thought to herself.

She looked down to Olaf and gestured to the classroom where the rest of the kids were chatting away. "So are you ready now?" Olaf grinned and shook his head yes. He quickly found himself a seat at a less crowded table and Anna moved back to the front of the classroom.

"Alrighty guys, are you ready to make some dolphins?" She smiled enthusiastically, receiving a just as enthusiastic yes from her class.

* * *

Elsa ran into work ten minutes late, hoping to scoot by her manager without being caught, but the familiar voice stopped her as she snuck past the front desk.

"You're late. Again."

Elsa cringed at the voice, turning to face her boss. "I'm sorry Mr. Weselton, I really am. It won't happen again, I just had to drop my kid off at preschool. Please, I promise I will be on time tomorrow." She clasped her hands together, almost begging for forgiveness.

The short mustached man hopped out of his large swivel chair and strode over to Elsa. "That is what you said last time, and the time before that. I know you have a busy life with a bratty kid, two jobs and no husband, but work is a commitment. This is a business and we must make revenue. If my employees are not doing their job and making me money, I will simply have to replace them. Do you understand?" He stood on his toes, eyeing the blonde closely through his large spectacles.

Elsa shook her head dejectedly. "Yes. I understand Mr. Weselton."

"Good. So don't be late again, or you will have to be replaced, and I would hate to have to do that to such a pity case like you. Now get to work."

Elsa winced at his last comment and quickly turned to go to her station to busy herself before she could let the first tears fall.

_'Come on Elsa, you're at work, don't fucking cry. Remember what Olaf said, have fun._' She chuckled softly at the thought of the cheerful boy. _'What a good little boy. I really got lucky with that.'_ She sighed as her first customer walked in; just the beginning of a very long day.

"Hello Merida, What will it be today? Just a cut, or do you want me to straighten your hair too?"

"Don't straighten it, but at least make it a bit more tame, I've got a date with that girl I told you about last time. The one with the long blonde hair. I think this one is a real catch." The redhead sat down and Elsa began to trim away at her curly mane.

"That's good! I told you that you would find one! You just have to be patient and you will find the perfect girl."

Merida nodded, wincing as Elsa brushed through the tangles in her hair and spoke again in her thick brogue "Well, what about you? Have ya found a girl for yourself yet?"

Elsa blushed lightly, shaking her head. "Do you really think this is the best place to talk about this?" She whispered quietly.

The redhead just shook her head. "Oh for god sakes Elsa, loosen up. No one is listening, they're all gabbing about their own gossip and you know that. So come on, spill. Did ya meet any nice girls?"

Elsa shook her head. "I am not involved with anyone as you well know, but… I did meet a nice girl today; Olaf's preschool teacher actually. She was a sweet girl, probably no more than 23, fresh out of college. She had bright green blue eyes, just like the ocean and cute ginger hair in pigtail braids. Very cute, but honestly I don't have a chance. Not that I am even looking right now. I don't think I can afford a relationship. Weselton is an inch away from firing me, I have to work overtime at my other job and then Olaf has doctors appointments, school, play dates, I mean, really, I don't have any time. As much as it would be nice to have a girlfriend, it just isn't possible. That cute redhead will just be another pretty face to look at for now. Maybe someday though… It can actually be something." She frowned to herself, wondering where that had come from. She knew she couldn't afford a relationship and it wasn't like Olaf's teacher was going to somehow magically be her perfect match. She knew she didn't deserve someone like that, so she shook out all the thoughts of the cute ginger and set to work.

* * *

Finally, the day was over for Anna. The parents came and took their kids home around 3 and Anna had the rest of the day to relax. Well, almost. One kid still had not been picked up, and that was Olaf.

The brown haired boy had been in her class for one day, but he had stolen Anna's heart. He was so cute and caring. He always shared with the other kids and never disobeyed.

Elsa certainly knew how to raise a kid right.

Anna sat down in one of the short chairs next to Olaf. "Hey there buddy. How was your first day of preschool? Did you like it?" She was curious to see if he had a good time, but she also was a bit curious to see if she had done a good job.

"I had so much fun Miss Anna. I really like my dolphin that I made. I am going to give it to mommy so she can hang it at her work. Then she will always be reminded to smile."

Anna laughed. "Does your mom not like to smile?"

Olaf shook his head. "No, she loves to smile, especially when I make her laugh, but she says she has trouble smiling sometimes. So I do my best to help her smile every day."

"Yes, and your mom has a beautiful smile."

Anna awwwed inside her mind, listening to how much Olaf cared about his mother's happiness. Though one thing did catch her attention that he said Elsa had trouble smiling sometimes. Everyone has bad days, but this sounded like more than a few bad days.

Then again, Anna was no expert in these sort of things so she pushed it to the back of her mind just as Elsa walked in, once again looking fabulous but more tired than this morning. The blonde began a long-winded but not needed apology for the second time that day.

"I am so sorry again. I didn't mean to make you wait, I just had work and I had to work overtime because I was late and-"

"Elsa! Its okay. Calm down. It isn't a big deal if I have to stay back and watch a few kids. It is part of my job. Plus Olaf is a sweetheart. I would watch him for you any day. Don't worry about it." Anna placed a hand on Elsa's shoulder, smiling reassuringly at the blonde who calmed at Anna's touch, nodding slowly.

"Okay, sorry. I have been really busy; I am sorta stressed. I'm calm now." She sighed, and a slow smile spread onto her face as Olaf waved up to her. "Yea, he really is a sweet kid. Steals my heart every day."

Anna nodded, muttering softly. "Must have gotten it from his mother."

Unfortunately, she didn't mutter it quite as quietly as she thought as Elsa turned to face the redhead with a blush on her cheeks.

"E-excuse me? I don't know if I heard you correctly." She bit her lip, furrowing her brow a bit in question.

Anna was cursing herself out in her head, blushing furiously. "I uhh wow… I am so sorry. That was kind of weird, and I did not mean to freak you out. God, I just kind of lose control of my brain around pretty girls."

Elsa covered a small smile with her hand, blushing more prominently now.

"Okay nope. I am really not helping myself out of this, jeeze, I am really truly sorry. I just… You're beautiful. Crap… I should stop talking. Yea, I am just going to shut up now, and you probably have to go anyway." Anna ran a hand through her bangs, and rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly.

Elsa giggled softly behind her hand and shook her head. "Don't worry about it Anna. That is very sweet of you to say. I will see you tomorrow and I promise I will be on time." She took Olaf's hand and walked out the door, throwing one last shy smile at Anna and waving before closing the door behind her.

She strapped Olaf into his seat and started the car, breathing out heavily. _'What just happened? Oh my god… What the actual fuck just happened? She told me I was beautiful, and it was really adorable, but she couldn't possibly mean in **that** way right? Oh god… why do I feel all tingly. This is bad, this is very bad.'_ Elsa closed her eyes, deep in thought when Olaf spoke from the back seat.

"Mommy? I hope you smiled today like I said. Miss Anna thinks you should smile more too. She told me you have a beautiful smile and I agree."

Elsa did smile a little but groaned inside knowing that tomorrow was going to be a little more difficult when she would have to see Anna again.

Back in the classroom, Anna sat slumped in her desk chair staring blankly at the wall. Inside her head, she just kept repeating "No." over and over and over.

"I am not crushing on one of the moms, I am not crushing on Olaf's mom, I am not crushing on Olaf's mom. She is married with kids! Wait… she didn't have a wedding ring though… Maybe she just didn't wear it today? Ugh no Anna. That is off limits. Do not even go there. Don't think about her. That's it, I can do this. I just won't think about that smile or her laugh or her perfect body and adorable face." She sat up and banged her head against the wall.

"Welp, this is going to be harder than I thought. I am crushing on a really hot mom. I will just have to face the truth. Why does she have to be so perfect? It is so unfair. It isn't my fault she is gorgeous! Shit… I am a mess. This is horrible. I cannot believe myself right now. I spewed my gay all over that poor girl. How am I even going to face her tomorrow?! Oh god… I think I'm going to be sick."

* * *

AUTHOR:::: Well? how was it?


	2. Chapter 2

AUTHOR::: Oh my god. I am so fucking sorry for the wait. i am an awful person for making you guys wait so long. hopefully it will all be worth it. This is chapter two and it is kind of setting up the past so you know what is going on. THE ITALICS ARE FLASHBACKS. just so you know. its a little sad..

WARNINGS: RAPE, MENTIONS OF RAPE.

Chp 2

First impressions are no doubt, extremely important to the way people perceive one another even though they are often clumsy and not reliable. However first impressions to Elsa meant a whole lot more than they would to a normal person. Maybe she was just over analyzing it, or maybe her paranoia was getting the best of her, but she couldn't shake the strange feeling from her first impression from the cheerful, bubbly redhead who had just appeared in Elsa's life.

She had been very friendly, good-natured and a bit unnervingly honest, but to a degree that was still endearing. There wasn't anything in particular that gave Elsa reason to be suspicious of the girl, and yet this friendliness was all too familiar.

* * *

_The first thing she saw was perfect auburn hair on a handsome face with perfect eyebrows knitted over concerned green eyes. _

_"Oh! Oh my gosh, I am so sorry! Are you okay?"_

_The next thing that registered was a hand, with perfectly manicured nails, reaching out toward her. Green eyes met icy blue, scared ones as the former offered a reassuring smile and extended the hand further. "I really do apologize for my clumsiness. I should have been paying attention to where I was going. But alas, I got distracted by my phone and I end up knocking over an angel."_

_Elsa was thrown off by the warmth and kindness radiating from the young man who had bumped into her in the hallway and caused her to spill her books, landing on the ground with a thud. In her school, it was normal for people to just mumble an awkward apology (if any at all) and keep moving. It certainly was not normal for someone to stop and offer help. Especially not to Elsa of all people. _

_In hindsight, she really should have been more...critical of the situation, but she had been completely thrown off by the kindness that was currently being directed toward her._

_Slowly she lifted her hand up and placed it in the larger, warmer one before her. The grip around her hand tightened and hefted her up of the ground, causing her to tumble forward into the arms of the boy in front of her. "Woah there! Sorry again.. I just keep messing up with you. I'm really really sorry for the trouble."_

_Elsa shook her head, mumbling softly that the man's apologies weren't necessary and bent back down to pick up her glasses which had fallen off her face in the impact. After she slid them back on to her nose, she looked back up at the handsome face that had made her day quite peculiar. For a man, he was quite attractive; fit, well groomed, and well dressed. 'That certainly isn't a combination you come across every day...' He cleared his throat, jarring her out of her head and back into reality. _

_"My name is Hans. Hans Selnrick. And one more time, I am terribly sorry for knocking you over." Elsa's eyes widened when the warm, firm hand reached out toward her again. _

_She looked at it in slight confusion before realizing that he wanted to shake her hand. _

_"O-oh.. Umm I'm E-Elsa... Arendelle." She shook his hand and quickly pulled away, clutching her books to her chest while Hans continued to make conversation. He seemed rather interested in Elsa which was again, very odd considering her bookworm reputation. _

_"So I'm assuming that since I have never seen you before, you must be an underclassman?" He questioned, stretching his arms oh so casually to flex his muscles for the blonde. _

_"Yea.. I'm..a junior. So I would be under you technically." _

_This comment made the older boy grin and laugh so loud it echoed in the almost empty hallway. "Hmm wouldn't you love to be under me!" He laughed louder, bending over to catch his breath as Elsa stood blushing, and glaring at him, clearly unamused by the senior's humor. _

_Being laughed at wasn't a new experience for Elsa, but it most certainly wasn't a welcome feeling. She began walking briskly away from Hans, only to feel his strong but gentle grip pull her back. "Hey, look, I'm really sorry. I didn't know I was offending you. I promise I meant no harm. My buddies make jokes like that a lot around me and I wasn't thinking when I used that kind of humor around someone else. I am truly sorry for offending you. I should have known better than to assume that everyone takes kindly to jokes of that nature. Please do forgive me." _

_Elsa stopped and breathed in slowly before turning around to face the auburn haired boy. She wanted to be mad, she really did. That joke was not kind to make to anyone really but especially around someone who you just met. But his faced showed true remorse and his apology was eloquently stated. Another surprising thing... This kid was just full of surprises wasn't he. _

_She sighed heavily and stuck a quivering hand out to him. "Why don't we just start over. I'm Elsa. It's nice to meet you Hans. And I accept your apology." She mustered up her best (which was still quite lacking) reassuring smile, which seemed to do the trick for the green eyed senior who grinned from ear to ear and shook her hand back with much vigor. "It's a great pleasure to meet you too Elsa, I think we are going to be great friends."_

* * *

And they were. After a little bit of work of course. Elsa was no social butterfly like her new acquaintance, but he seemed to be very persistent on getting her to be more open. Elsa started out very timid around him, only socializing with him when he would come seek her out. Usually she would hide herself away in the library during lunch to avoid people, but Hans would come in and find her every time and beg her to come "explore the outside world."

Most days she would refuse, adamantly insisting that she had too much work to do. So Hans would wait. Not too different from a puppy, he sat at the table with her, watching while she worked, pestering her to talk to him. Sometimes his talking would get so loud that he would be kicked out. It was a library after all. But that didn't seem to stop him. He would stand next to the window and make faces at his new friend until she paid attention to him.

Even after she would wave him off with a roll of her eyes, he would always come back the next day, just as eager as the day before. His childlike persistence and excitement was quite charming, Elsa had decided, and finally indulged in his constant pleading.

_"YES! Finally! You're actually leaving the library! This is as miracle!" Hans jumped victoriously and crushed Elsa in a hug that lasted a bit longer than the blonde would have liked._

_"If you keep making comments like that, I'm going to go back to the library." She grumbled, fixing her glasses to busy herself so he wouldn't see her hidden happiness. "And don't get too cocky. You cheated you know. You used that stupid sad face. That was a low blow." _

_Hans grinned and nudged her with his shoulder as they walked toward the outdoor courtyard where Hans usually sat. "It may have been cheating... But it worked didn't it?" _

_He laughed as Elsa huffed indignantly and nudged him back. "Yea, just don't get used to it you big lunk." Elsa found herself laughing along with Hans as they settled down at a table in the courtyard. She laughed until it hurt to laugh and Hans was still laughing right along with her. Through gasps for breath, he looked over at her with joy and pure wonder in his eyes. "You know, that was the first time I've heard you really laugh. Like full out laughing hysterically. And I have never heard anything more beautiful." _

_Elsa blushed, feeling her body tingling with warmth. He was right. She hadn't laughed like that around him before. She hadn't laughed like that in a long time, now that she thought about it. But boy did it feel good. _

And that was where she fell in the wrong hole. This comfortable hole of security and happiness. It was a nice, comfy hole at first but it couldn't last forever. And she should have known that.

Whenever she thought back on it, she related it to the stock market crash in 1929. America was doing well, the market was higher than ever, everyone was prospering and everyone thought it would just keep going up and up, until it didn't. It all crashed one day and everyone went down. It would take nearly twenty years to fully heal the country.

Elsa feared it would take more than that to ever heal herself. After what he did to her, she might never be healed. Not when she lived with a part of him every day.

She had gotten too safe around him. He protected her from bullies, from the depression and anxiety she used to face. He never gave her reason to doubt him. Not until the very last second.

_"You know you can tell me anything right? I'm your friend Elsa. Friends help each other. Through thick and thin." _

_Elsa nodded shakily and bit her lip, wringing her hands nervously as she sat next to Hans on her couch. It had been so long since they first met and Elsa was thrilled to have a friend who she could always count on to be there for her. Hans was perfect to her, and they were a wonderful match. But even though everyone seemed to ship them, Elsa wasn't feeling it and she wasn't sure if Hans was. He was certainly good at concealing his feelings. _

_And now here they were on her couch after a late night 90s movie marathon and Hans could sense that something was off. (another blessing/curse of a talent he had). He knew Elsa was a shy person at heart, even though they had come to be very close friends over the last months. So he was gentle as usual, comforting the blonde in any way her could until she was ready to tell him what was on her mind. _

_She got it out in a hurried, stuttering sentence, blushing all the while as Hans listened intently. His eyes widened as she finally got it all out and he quickly smiled warmly at his friend, thanking her for being open with him. _

_"So you're.. A lesbian? Wow, I'm happy for you Els, I really am! It's so nice to see you embracing yourself and opening up to me about it. I promise I won't tell a soul unless you're ready for the, to know. Cross my heart." _

Something about his smile was off that night. It was sickly sweet, almost too bright, but Elsa didn't notice. She was too happy that he had been so supportive of her to notice the little hints he let slip.

She didn't notice until far far too late when that sickly sweet smile reappeared a few days later as he cornered her up against her bedroom wall one Saturday and began unbuttoning his pants while he talked calmly over her screams about taking what was rightfully his and turning her away from the dark side.

She hadn't realized how great of a mistake she had made until she was curled up on her bedroom floor, naked, weeping, and nursing various scratches, bites and a prominent aching between her trembling legs.

Too afraid to stand or cry out for help, too tired to even think about doing anything by crying more until she had no tears left and her throat was raw.

That's how her parents found her when they got home two days later from a wedding they had been attending.

Still curled in a ball of tears.

She felt helpless.

She wanted to get up and help herself. She wanted nothing more than that in the world but she couldn't bring herlsef to stand on her shaking legs.

Her mother carried her limp body into the emergency room where she was given a rape kit. His DNA was confirmed and he went to jail, but there was still a myriad of issues. Her anxiety, depression, among other issues and of course, the baby.

She was told that they could get rid of it. After all it was in the earliest of stages still. But she wasn't sure. Her parents were very firm about not getting an abortion although Elsa was not on board with the whole pro life argument. She didn't necessarily want the baby, but her parents refused to let her get an abortion.

So she was pregnant at 17, and right before her 18th birthday, the child was born.

The day was happy and sad all at once, but at the end of it all when her new baby boy was placed in her arms, Elsa made a promise to her son that she would always do her best by him and keep him safe because he was mommy's brave little prince.

The newborn lifted a chubby pink hand and grabbed at his mothers face, giggling happily while a bit of drool dribbled down his chin. Elsa grinned and kissed his forehead gently, thinking to herself for the first time in a long time, she had made a good choice.

Olaf became the best thing in her life without a doubt. Whenever things were hard, he always managed to cheer her up. It helped a lot that he got most of his looks from his mothers side, not even showing a bit of his father in him for which Elsa was eternally grateful. But even though he made her life happy, there was still the nagging voice in her head reprimanding her for fucking up in the first place.

Which brings us back to current day where she is opening the door to the preschool where Olaf is waiting to be picked up after a long day of fun with his favorite teacher.

"Elsa! So good to see you again! Olaf was just telling me about how you are the best hair stylist in the world!"

Olaf shook his head excitedly. "No Miss Anna, mommy is the best hairstylist in the whole universe!" He grinned and ran to greet his mother with a huge hug. "Right mommy?"

Elsa laughed, feeling her nervousness start to dissipate. "Well my little prince, I wouldn't say I'm the best, but I sure hope I'm good. I am getting paid to do it." She lifted him up in her arms and kissed one of his rosy cheeks. Anna stood up and walked over to the pair, brushing a stray hair out of her face.

"Well if you're as good as Olaf says you are, maybe I should come find out! I'm in need of a haircut and I haven't been able to find anyone who can get my bangs right. Maybe I just need a little magic touch from you." Anna grinned. "Where do you work? I think I'll stop by later in the week."

Elsa's eyes widened when she realized that the redhead was serious. _'Oh fuck... I would have to see her outside of this... I would have to touch her and run my hands through that gorgeous hair. Ugh I bet it is so soft too..._' Elsa groaned to herself at the thoughts now racing through her mind.

"Uhh I work at the hair gallery down on route 30. You know where that is right? We are open every day but I only work Monday through Saturday."

Anna beamed and tucked another strand of hair behind her ear. "Great! I'll see you soon then! Maybe you'll be able to tame this wild mane of mine." Anna blushed and laughed at her joke, pleased that Elsa seemed to find it entertaining as well.

"Don't worry, your mane is less than wild, it's quite beautiful actually. The things I could do if I got my hands on your hair..." Elsa sighed wistfully, obviously imagining said things she could do with Anna's hair, although that last part had not been meant for anyone else to hear except herself, but it had both girls blushing.

"Well then, I can't wait for you to get your hands in my hair. I have a feeling I'm going to like you Elsa."

That was the last Elsa could stand. She said a hurried, red-faced goodbye and bolted out the door with Olaf in tow, leaving a slightly confused redhead in her wake.

it wasn't like she could help it, her fragile mind was about to explode.

She had just flirted with a gorgeous woman and gorgeous woman had maybe sort of flirted back. It was too much for Elsa to begin to process so she did the natural thing and fled like a paranoid person running from Ebola.

_'Shit Elsa. What are you going to do now?! You just flirted with her! And she reciprocated? What the actual fuck?_' Elsa shook her head as she drove home.

_'I need to research some good pick up lines...'_

* * *

AUTHOR::: so... thoughts on chapter 2?


	3. Chapter 3

AUTHOR: its been far too long and i am deeply sorry, but here we are, chapter three, chapter four in the works.

* * *

It's a haircut. Just a haircut. Nothing to be nervous about at all right? Well, one would hope, that didn't seem to be the case for Anna. She was in her old truck, driving with sweaty hands toward the hair salon where Elsa worked. The hair salon where Elsa would be doing her hair, touching her, running her hands through her hair. Every time her mind wandered to wildly sensual thoughts, Anna would shake her head and grip the steering wheel tighter, squinting angrily at the road in front of her as if it was the street's fault that she was wishing hopelessly that this beautiful blonde woman would date her.

Anna groaned in frustration and sped up, fueling her feelings into the gas pedal until sirens sounded behind her. "Oh come on! Seriously? This is just not fair. Why does life hate me?" Anna pulled over and banged her face against the steering wheel. "Why me? Why fucking now? This is exactly what I need right now. Thanks." She heard the knock at her window and she rolled it down for the officer, offering a halfhearted sheepish smile. "Oops?"

* * *

"Ten minutes. She's ten minutes late already." Elsa paced next to her station, well aware of the strange looks she was getting from her coworkers. She had gotten so nervous about the upcoming appointment with Anna that she called her best friend Kristoff to help calm her down. She had only wanted a phone call, but her burly blonde friend had insisted on coming over to give her a pep talk.

"Elsa, seriously, calm down. You have been pacing for at least seven minutes now." He paused to check his watch, confirming the time. "Just sit down in your chair and give yourself a break. She will show up."

Elsa shot a glare over at her friend and tried her best to sound angry while whispering so the other workers couldn't hear about her dilemma. "I'm not worried that she won't show up Kris, I'm worried because the longer she takes to get here, the more time I have to think and think and think and make myself even more nervous about having to put my hands in her hair and on her fucking soft skin." Elsa hissed, breathing heavily by the time she finished speaking, her hands trembling and her eyes laced with scared uncertainty. Kristoff shook his head and sighed, picking Elsa up by her sides and sitting her down in her chair while Elsa squirmed and whined.

"You know I hate when you do that. It makes me feel so powerless." She grumbled, glaring at her friend.

"I am aware that you don't like that and I am sorry, but it was necessary. You need to calm down and I know how to calm you down." He eased Elsa back onto the chair and began massaging her shoulders gently, smoothing out the tension. Immediately, the blonde woman visibly relaxed, closing her eyes as Kristoff's surprisingly gentle hands worked their magic. "Everything is going to work out just fine. You will be great, there's no rush. Do her hair, make conversation and if all goes well, maybe ask her on a date, if not, it will be okay."

Elsa nodded slowly, breathing out her anxiety she mumbled along with Kristoff's soothing words. "Everything...will be fine." She sighed with closed eyes, letting her lips curve into a small smile. _'He's right. I can do this. It's going to be fine.'_

As quickly as her calm had came, it was pulled out from under her feet when a sweet voice spoke from next to where Elsa had been sitting.

"Hey Elsa, sorry I'm late. I didn't mean to keep you waiting. Trust me, I couldn't wait to get here to see you." Elsa's eyes shot open, whipping her head around to face the bubbly redhead who had so suddenly materialized next to her. The blonde woman looked to Kristoff for support but he was already backing away to sit nearby. "I'll be here if I'm needed." He chuckled and sat down a good distance away, picking up a magazine to look casual and disinterested.

Elsa looked back over at Anna who had an unreadable look on her face. "Is that your husband? He must be a lucky guy." Anna's voice portrayed an interested tone but her eyes were betraying the happy smile on her face and Elsa had a small notion as to why. She shook her head vigorously, feeling her cheeks blooming with warmth and redness. "Me and Kristoff? No way! I couldn't, no I would never. We don't- I mean, I don't-"

From his spot in the corner, Kristoff began coughing, muttering out "she's gay as fuck" between coughs in a not so discrete manner.

Both women turned to him in shock, Anna with her mouth hanging open and wide eyes and Elsa glaring at him with such intensity that any onlooker would have sworn that her gaze burned right through his skin.

Kristoff pulled the magazine back up to cover his face, not before adding one more cough and a subtle "she's single too."

Elsa ran a hand through her hair, sighing frustratedly she muttered angrily. "He's lucky you're here because I would have thrown a comb at him, and trust me, I know how to throw one of those in a very threatening way." Anna chuckled at the grumbling, obviously embarrassed woman. She decided that grumpy Elsa was a very cute Elsa despite her clear prickly exterior.

"Well then, I'll be sure to never make you mad when you have a comb in hand. And hopefully I won't make you mad at all. I would hope the opposite actually." Anna coughed awkwardly, rubbing the back of her neck as the blonde looked around the room, avoiding eye contact with the younger woman who broke the silence. "So, why don't we get this show on the road, shall we?" She gestured to her hair, beginning to take it out of the long twin braids.

Elsa nodded slowly, entranced by Anna's flaming hair and the way it looked as the sun shone on it through the window. She fought to bring herself back into reality, leading Anna over to the sinks where she braced herself and began shampooing the other woman's hair. She was trying hard to remain neutral, but she had to admit, she could get used to having her hands buried in Anna's soft hair. As she was rubbing the conditioner in, running her hands through Anna's hair, a small sigh of content escaped the redheads lips. "Elsa, your hands are gifted. I could sit here all day."

"Glad we are on the same page then." Elsa muttered to herself as she grabbed a towel and began drying Anna's hair. "So." She began, quickly before Anna could respond to her comment. "What am I doing with your hair today." She picked up a few strands, smoothing them through her fingers while Anna thought.

"Start with a trim, just take a little off the ends, maybe style it a little if you're feeling adventurous. And when you're done, could you curl it?"

Elsa nodded and picked up the scissors, beginning her work.

They stayed in silence for most of the time. Anna could tell that the blonde was deep in concentration and distractions weren't welcome, but Anna was happy to oblige. She was enjoying herself by simply observing the older woman's face as she scrunched her nose in the most adorable manner when she was deep in thought. She wasn't sure if it was the fact that Elsa was doing her hair or not, but she loved the way it looked. It was just a trim but Anna's hair looked a million times better already, not to mention she was in bliss as Elsa's nimble fingers were running through her hair constantly.

It wasn't until Elsa had begun curling Anna's hair that she finally spoke.

"So... Is there any reason you want it curled? Got a date tonight or something?" She tried to seem less interested than she really was, not wanting anything to spill accidentally.

The redhead smiled coyly and nodded slightly. "Or something I guess. I mean, I'm hoping I'll have a date tonight. But I haven't exactly planned it out yet. Of course if I get the courage to ask the person I'm looking at, it will be wonderful. I'm sure."

Elsa scolded herself for feeling jealousy bubbling inside of her, but she couldn't help the feeling of disappointment that someone else would be on a date with this girl and not her. But she knew it was probably for the best. Falling for a straight girl was not something Elsa needed in her life right now.

She set down the curler with a sigh and admired her work. Anna looked truly stunning always really, but particularly in this moment. Maybe it was because Elsa had created this masterpiece, or maybe just because she was completely smitten with the younger woman. Either way, her heart stopped for a split second when Anna looked up her her with a wide smile on her face. "Thank you so much Elsa, my hair looks amazing! What do you think? I think if you like it, my date definitely will too. I trust you."

Elsa swallowed thickly and nodded. "Breathless. You'll leave your date breathless." She let herself smile softly for a moment as Anna's cheeks colored a beautiful pink hue.

After a moment of embarrassing staring, Anna stood and handed Elsa the money for her haircut, giving her a generous tip. Elsa began to protest, not wanting to take too much money from the younger woman, but Anna just smiled and pushed the money back to Elsa. "Don't worry about it Elsa, you can repay me later."

Elsa smiled at Anna's generosity and slipped the money into her pocket. "Oh! I almost forgot, sorry about Kristoff. He can be a bit much sometimes.. Sorry if it made you uncomfortable."

Anna giggled and shook her head. "Uncomfortable? Definitely not. If anything it made me much more comfortable. Thank your friend for me, he gave me some useful information, let me tell you, it's nice to know I'm not alone." She winked and started her way out of the shop with a smirk on her face.

Elsa was dumbfounded. "Did she just..." She turned to Kristoff who motioned for her to go after Anna.

Elsa jogged after her without a moments hesitation, catching the redheads arm. She never would have done something like this but something about the excitement spurred her forward. She hadn't experienced this sort of giddy feeling in so long, and she wanted to indulge in it for as long as she could.

"Anna wait! If this person says yes, which I'm pretty sure they will. I mean, you're gorgeous and funny and so kind. Anyway, not the point, if you do go on this date, don't wear makeup. It will be messing with perfection." Elsa worried her bottom lip, sighing heavily as she backed away slowly. She immediately felt stupid for saying it, but she couldnt help herself. Her heart was spilling out all over the parking lot they stood in.

Anna seemed to be taking her advice to heart, a smile slowly creeping across her features. She had been worried that she was misinterpreting the evidence, but now she was sure that she was heading in the right direction with this. "Well, if you're so sure, Elsa would you give me the great pleasure of taking you out tonight?"

Anna held Elsa's gaze, watching as the blonde's expression went from surprised to excited to a slight calm mask. "T-tonight sounds wonderful." She grinned as Anna pulled out a pen from her purse and wrote her number on Elsa's wrist.

"Call me." She winked and headed to her car, throwing glances back over her shoulder at the blonde who was now glowing bright red.

Elsa threw her fist in the air victoriously as soon as Anna was out of sight and ran back inside.

"Kristoff! I need you to watch Olaf for me tonight!"

* * *

AUTHOR: Yay! It begins! Let the Elsanna bloom. I hope youre ready for some fluffiness


	4. Chapter 4

After some begging and some puppy dog eyes, Kristoff was persuaded into watching Olaf for the night instead of going out with his friends. Not that he wasn't eager to help his best friend, after all he hadn't seen her looking this excited and happy in such a long time. Elsa hadn't gotten a date in years. Not since the incident with Hans that left her with a child. And that was exactly why he was more nervous than excited for his friend. He had been there for her through Hans and he didn't want to see that happen again. Not that Elsa would get pregnant through this new girl, he knew that, it was the trust issue that he was worried most about. Even though Elsa hated Hans after what he did to her, she was heartbroken over the loss of someone she had gotten close to. Kristoff knew her better than any other person did and he knew how much trust meant to Elsa. She let very few people in and even less after her trust was betrayed. He felt as though Elsa was maybe rushing into it with this girl. She seemed nice and she certainly showed a great interest and attraction toward Elsa which was reciprocated by the blonde woman.

* * *

Kristoff felt like a fussy parent sending their child off to school for the first time as Elsa was getting ready to leave.

"And you'll text me when you get there and when you leave right?"

"Yes Kristoff. I'll text you every five minutes if it eases you." Elsa rolled her eyes, smiling at her friend's worry.

"And if she offers you a drink, what do you do?" He asked sternly, raising an eyebrow in question.

"I will politely decline. Unless it is in a can or bottle that has not been tampered with."

"If you're uncomfortable in any way, call for help. Make someone aware-"

"Kristoff." Elsa cut him off, wrapping the large man up in her arms. "I'll be okay. The concert is in the park, it's a fairly open place and there are plenty of people. I'm nervous like you, believe me, but I feel like she is different. She isn't like him Kris, I have a good feeling about this."

Kristoff softened, sighing heavily. "Alright Els, just please please promise you will call me if you need me. If you don't feel safe, I'll come pick you up and we can watch Mean Girls to cheer you up."

"You know I will. Can I have my keys now you big lunk?" Elsa smiled, jabbing a finger into his side playfully.

With a sigh, Kristoff handed her the keys he had taken so he could lecture her before she left.

"Thank you Kris. I'll be okay. Just relax. And remember to put Olaf to bed no later than 7."

At the mention of his name the little boy jumped up and ran over to his mother, hugging her legs. "I'll be good. Don't worry mommy. Have fun!"

Elsa leaned down and kissed his head before walking out the door, waving to both boys.

As soon as the door closed Kristoff and Olaf turned to each other, grinning.

"Bed at 10." Olaf handed the larger man an Xbox remote.

Kristoff took the remote and lifted the younger boy onto his shoulders. "Ten sounds good to me. But don't tell your mother. She will kill me for sure."

* * *

Elsa sat in her car with her face pressed against the steering wheel. She could see the stage from where she was parked and she could feel the vibrations from the speakers in her car.

She couldn't deny that she was excited to finally be going out, and not having to take care of Olaf for a night. It had been so long and she was finally getting the opportunity to spread her wings and be free, yet here she was, sitting in her car, trying to control her breathing so she could calm down and actually enjoy the night out. Her hands were trembling, betraying the air of confidence she had displayed at home with Kristoff.

She pushed her way through panicked thoughts, searching for her calming methods. She slid one trembling hand over to the other, pressing down one knuckle between her fingers. "Safe place, think about the safe place. It's okay. I'm safe." She whispered to herself, slowing her breathing gradually. She added a bit more pressure to the knuckle, allowing herself to slip into safety, relaxing into the seat. Instead of thinking about all the things that could go wrong, she thought about what could go right. She would get to see Anna today and be alone with her, just the two of them enjoying each other's company.

She would get to see Anna's dazzling, bright smile that sent pleasant warmth through Elsa's whole body. She could hear Anna's bubbly, contagious laughter and look into those oceanic blue-green eyes. She would be safe with Anna. Anna would never hurt her. It would be okay.

Elsa took one last shaky breath and placed her hand on the car door handle, opening it at a snails pace. Finally, she had both feet on the pavement, standing on her own two legs. A small start, but a feat nonetheless. She put on a smile and closed the car door. It wasn't a necessarily sincere smile yet, but she knew that confidence was a projection so at least attempting would help her seem less vulnerable.

She made her way across the park, following the crowd and the sound of the music until she reached the mass of people in front of the stage. She immediately felt the sickening feeling creeping back into her gut as she started getting surrounded by strangers, all of them suddenly looking frightening and shadowy in the fading evening light. There were so many faces and not one of them familiar. Everywhere she looked was more people, and was that?

_'No... Hans?_'

She backed up a few steps, bumping into someone. She muttered an apology, her eyes still latched onto the people in front of her.

She realized she was wrong, it was just a man with A similar face. She knew Hans was still in prison, but she couldn't help the feeling that he was here. Every time she turned around he was there again, smiling, offering her a hand or snarling at her and calling her a 'stupid dyke.'

Then, a hand grabbed her arm and pulled her out until she was freed from the crowd. It was a gentle grip, but it still started her. She was ready to scream until she turned around and saw red hair and bright, worried, teal eyes.

"Elsa! Thank god I found you. You looked like you were getting ready to bolt right out of here. Are crowds not your thing? Fuck... Did I pick a bad first date spot? We can totally go somewhere else if you want, or I understand if you want to go home. I'm so sorry." Anna threw her arms around the taller woman in a warm embrace as a sort of apology hug.

Elsa stood still for a moment, She could have sworn the whole world slowed down when Anna's soft arms found their way around Elsa's waist. Even the single tear that had been making its way down her cheek stopped in its tracks, only returning to its path when Elsa's heart resumed beating. She allowed herself to lift her arms, wrapping them around Anna's shoulders and burying her face into Anna's neck.

This wasn't Hans. Hans was far gone.

This was Anna. Gentle, caring, safe and comfortable.

She knew it was dangerous to fall into comfort with someone so soon. You think she would have learned her lesson with Hans and listened to the little nagging voice in her head telling her to leave. There was just something about Anna that drew her in. Some feeling that could only be described as _right. _It was the way Anna's smile made her feel happy too, the way her hugs made Elsa feel safe and how Anna fit perfectly in Elsa's arms.

Finally, Anna pulled back, keeping her hands on Elsa's hips. The questioning look in her eyes made Elsa realize that she still hadn't really answered Anna. She began speaking shakily. "Ummm sorry about that, we don't have to leave. I'm...better now. I just couldn't find you and I got kinda, well you saw." Elsa cleared her throat awkwardly, her fingers fiddling with the collar of Anna's flannel shirt.

Anna nodded enthusiastically. "Yes! And I am so glad I did. I guess that class I took wasn't for nothing. As part of my teaching degree, I had to take a bunch of seminars on student safety and one of them was on panic attacks so I know all the warning signs and how to calm someone down if needed. So don't worry. You're in good hands." She added a wink for good measure, making Elsa giggle.

"Seriously though, are you sure you're good now?" Anna's eyebrows creased with concern as she searched Elsa's eyes for the truth. The taller woman nodded and offered a smile to reassure Anna. "I'm good... now that I've found you." She felt herself blushing a bit at the realization of how much she felt for this girl already. Thankfully Anna was there to be her quirky self and distracted Elsa from delving to deep into those thoughts.

"Well, now that you're feeling better, how about we do some dancing! This group has some real groovy songs!" Anna did a little shimmy and then pulled Elsa back into the crowd, being careful to stay nearer to the edge, just in case. "If you're uncomfortable, tap my shoulder twice okay? That can be our signal."

Anna grinned and lifted one of Elsa's hands with her own, twirling under the little bridge their arms created. "Come on Elsa! Get loose! Twirl!" Anna laughed, her contagious laughter spurring Elsa to indulge in Anna's pleas. She twirled under as well and tried to loosen up, moving along with the beat of the music. After about an hour of dancing, Elsa gratefully accepted an untampered with beer bottle from Anna. Elsa didn't drink alcohol very often but she figured it was one beer on her first night out so why not?

In no time, it was past ten o'clock and the concert was still going strong. Elsa was beginning to feel a bit tired but she didn't want this night to end. She was having so much fun with Anna, twirling and dancing to covers of pop hits.

There was a loud boom, one that was distinctly not a sound that came from the drum set. The music continued but some of the audience stopped and looked around. There was another boom and then a crack of lightening. An abrupt spurt of rain began showering down on the festivities going on. There were a few screams as people rushed to get to their cars and escape the pouring rain.

Anna laughed and looked over at Elsa apologetically. "So much for my perfect first date." Anna held out her hands, catching the drops of rain in her hands.

Elsa laughed along with her and shook her head. "Perfection is silly. This date was wonderful. Although, on second thought, I probably shouldn't have worn these flats today because my feet are going to get soaked trying to walk through this wet muddy grass."

Anna nodded in agreement, scrunching her nose in thought until an idea popped into her head and her face lit up. "Not to worry, I think I have a solution. Do you trust me?" Anna held out her hand for Elsa to take.

Elsa hesitated for a moment, pondering that question. She felt safe with Anna and she had to admit, she felt like she trusted her, but she knew that trust was a delicate thing. She didn't want to make any rash decisions but in this moment she chose to just go with it and grabbed Anna's hand. S

he was pulled close to the redhead and lifted up off her feet suddenly. "Hold onto my shoulders." Anna spoke as she began walking toward Elsa's car. She noticed that Elsa looked a bit stunned still and grinned. "Don't worry, I'm a trained lifeguard. I have carried many people out of the water and I was on swim team in high school so I've got good muscles. Like I said earlier, you're in good hands. Literally at the point in time." Anna laughed as Elsa watched closely.

Elsa was on inches from Anna's face and she felt honored to be able to see Anna's laugh up close. She could see the crinkles at the corners of Anna's eyes, the dimples on her cheeks when she smiled wide and scrunched her nose up in the most adorable fashion. She was so caught up in admiring the younger woman's beauty that the pouring rain almost felt like nothing, just the background noise in a beautiful song.

Unfortunately, the song ended too soon and Anna was setting Elsa back down on the ground in front of her car, soaking wet.

Anna was standing in front of her, looking a bit shy and awkward, far from the confident woman that had just carried Elsa across the wet grass heroically.

"Elsa, I know that this probably wasn't the best first date, and I totally understand if you don't want to go out again, but I would really like it if you would allow me to take you on another date. Maybe an indoors one this time. And I'll bring an umbrella. Just in case." Anna looked up to Elsa with an earnest, hopeful look in her eyes.

The honesty and innocence being displayed to her caught Elsa off guard, and she stood, almost unbelieving of the younger woman. She had said just minutes before that perfection was silly and it was indeed a silly concept that perfection could exist, but here was this girl, standing in front of her with the most perfect, honest, kind heart and an even more perfect, inviting face. She was so warm and _safe._ Perfect.

It took all of Elsa's willpower to hold back from cupping those perfect cheeks and kissing those beautiful pink lips. She wanted to wait for that, after all, only fools rush in.

Instead, she leaned in and pressed a kiss to Anna's cheek, reaffirming that she wanted this as much as Anna did. "A second date, sounds lovely Anna." She pulled back and opened her car door and winked, mirroring the redheads actions from earlier that day. "Call me." She waved and closed the car door, starting down the road, she watched Anna's waving form in the rear view mirror.

"Right. I will most definitely call you. Because I totally scored a second date. FUCK YEAH!" Anna jumped up and hollered, skipping all the way back to her car.

* * *

AUTHOR: so i managed to get this chapter out quickly but i probably wont get another one out in the next week because i have a lot of schoolwork to finish. As soon as i can i will though.


End file.
